


【虫铁一发完】Gush🤐2300fo贺

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: Lofter2300粉贺一一OOC：战衣Play🤫身份设定养父子，其他不变。你懂的，停车场🅿️见🤓🤓🤓





	【虫铁一发完】Gush🤐2300fo贺

Peter结束了年级集体成年party及续摊后，犹豫再三还是回到和那人一起居住的家一一或许很快就容不下他的地方。  
今天天气晴好，但他却在门口再三叹气，做足了心理建设，使劲揉揉脸，让自己显得心情没那么沉重才走进去。  
“Gosh！你看这是谁来着？我们的大英雄Spider-Man回来了！”Tony一一他的监护人毫不意外地呆在客厅堵门。  
平时回来太晚要被骂，真骂。但不是这语气，至少是正经的关心。现在这语气⋯  
敢情这位又喝多了么？不到中午就阴阳怪气的。  
“Ohh！该庆祝他已经满17岁了哈～”Tony言不由衷地走过来拍拍他肩膀，“Spider-Man你有什么愿望？说出来，你无所不能的Daddy全部帮你实现。”  
Peter用冷清的目光注视着他，其中似有嘲讽。  
“先送你跑车加豪宅？”Tony扬扬手中的文书，轻佻却又潇洒恣意。  
“嗤！“Peter笑了。  
这就要甩开我了⋯悲伤的想法被验证，心脏一抽，凄凄然抱着肚子大笑起来。  
“怎么？正合你意？”Tony的表情瞬间冷却，笑意不达眼底。  
“对啊，你总是恰如其分地知道我需要什么。”Peter自嘲地笑着，目光游移，找不到焦距。  
“这是我应该做的，Mr.Parker。我还能为你做点什么？”Tony揽着他向屋里去，“我想想，接下来该传授你无往不利的泡妞大法？”  
“谢谢，我想自己摸索。”Peter僵硬地回答着轻巧地绕开他的手，往反方向去。  
“你去哪？”Tony火气上涌。  
你小子跑外面鬼混一晚，回来没说两句话又往外跑，我就这么不受待见？！  
“去看你给我的豪宅啊，dad。”  
Peter试图让自己的声音听上去正常些，再无所谓一点，心道反正干嘛也比傻站在这心痛还浪费口水强。  
“我就不占用伟大的Tony Stark宝贵的时间了。”他挥挥手。  
Tony脸色阴晴不定，呼吸粗重。  
“这么迫不及待想搬出去独立？”  
“是啊！正合你意不是吗？”Peter停下脚步却没回头，他怕看见男人多情又无情的眼神。  
“合我意？合我他X的意！”Tony气笑了，“我教导过你成年当天就不回家？这是谁家的教养！”  
“你应该感谢我！”Peter紧闭双眼大声反驳，“要不是我通情达理自动消失，你能有机会一亲芳泽，和你的女总裁更进一步吗！”  
“说什么胡话！”Tony眉头紧皱，“皮痒了吗？小兔崽子我还管不了你了！”  
“你想怎么管我？打我吗？就因为我说出了实情？”Peter猛地转身，目光利箭般射来。  
“去你他X的实情！”Tony心脏猛抽了一记，条件反射地抬起手。  
“理亏就武力解决吗？来呀！我怕了你！”  
Peter使劲睁眼，如果不这样，泪水会滑下来。  
Tony胸口起伏，双目燃烧。  
俩人针锋相对，互不相让。  
赤手空拳对付Spider-Man？没人会那么干，至少睿智的Tony Stark不会。  
只见纳米机器人组成坚实的手臂抓住Peter的四肢，直接把他丢到Tony的床上。  
一一这个他向往了无数次却始终没勇气躺上来的地方。  
短暂失神的空档，突然腰带做响，紧接着屁股发凉。  
啪的一声脆响，把Peter打懵了。  
天哪！他居然玩真的！  
啪啪啪接连几下，那雪白颤动的饱满臀丘漫上鲜红的掌印，除了解气一一这时候哪还想得起来生气？Tony完全移不开眼睛。  
Peter扭头定定地看着他，咬牙切齿一副惊讶羞耻愤恨的表情，瞪圆的眼睛红红的，全在控诉你欺负我。  
鬼使神差地，Tony稍微调整坐姿，挡住大腿间的变化。  
事实上，当他的男孩被压上他的床，那只在梦中才有的场景立马让身体止不住骚动。  
“挣扎是没用的。年轻人，你得乖乖承认错误。”Tony享受他眼里全是自己的时刻，深知这样的机会未来将越来越少。  
摇头甩掉悲伤的想象，Tony凑近了他的男孩几分。  
Peter的脸因过分近的距离烧红，那双秋水明眸对他超灵敏的视觉感官冲击力过于巨大，简直美到他无言。  
转眼想到他和Miss Potts⋯又“嘁”的一声别过头去。  
Tony回神，既暗自庆幸没有直接亲上去，又自我鄙视被小孩子迷昏了头，还因他的不认错而恼羞成怒，张嘴对着那红红白白的嫩嫩的臀就是一口。  
Peter失声惊叫，艳丽非常。  
少年戛然而止的抽气声伴随着身体的紧绷，让过来人的Tony了然轻笑。  
他把邪 手捞向少年面床的腹下。  
“你干什么！快走开！”Peter红着脸如遭电击，用全身的力气躲闪。  
“教你只有『大人』才能干的事情，Mr.Parker。”恬不知耻地贴上男孩后背，罪恶之手直接握住了男孩未使用过的贲起。  
“你⋯你放手！”一直在Peter眼眶打转的泪水串串滑落，羞耻和委屈快把他压垮了。  
“放手？让别人来教导你吗？”男人说着凑前含住他敏感的耳朵，伸舌舔弄耳廓，舌尖撩拨耳道，感受他白净略带青筋的分身强烈跳动，内心复杂。  
这样一个可人儿，养了那么久，好容易有机会近身，怎么可能轻易放过？  
从来没有一个人让他日夜牵挂，既想捧在手心里疼爱呵护，又想狠狠压在身下极尽欺负凌虐⋯他自己都觉得自己病的不轻。  
更别提只要想到以后会有人长年陪伴他的男孩，关系比他们以往更亲蜜，那个人会拥抱他，亲吻他，占有他，而他这个『父亲』只能在一旁眼巴巴地看着，不能反对，甚至绝大多数时间连见面都奢侈，他就嫉妒的要命。  
至少在他离开前，在他身上留下自己的印记。反正马上就要面临失去他了。  
此刻汹涌澎湃的除了欲望还有心动。是的，他曾以为千帆过尽，再也不会被人惊艳的那颗苍桑的心脏，正在为他的男孩疯狂。  
“不用感动到哭泣，宝贝。”舔上男孩的脸，Tony矛盾于哄他不哭还是让他哭的更狠一点。  
“没想到你会是天生的M体质，”沉声也掩盖不了Tony言语中的雀跃心情，“高跟鞋除外，daddy对腊烛、皮鞭和口塞倒是小有研究。”  
“你才M！”Peter涨红一张帅萌的脸，泪水也不流了，“警告你马上放开我！”  
一边期待一边挣扎，Peter也搞不懂自己到底想要什么，毕竟他只是个憧憬自己养父的花季少年。现在满心羞恼，那个被揉弄的器官舒服得他不得不拼命咬唇，阻止自己爽到哼唧出来。  
偷偷看了一眼Tony，对方一个媚眼抛得Peter的小心脏扑通扑通，扭头留给Tony一个后脑。  
Tony被他的反应取悦，刚凑上去，就被他突如其来的挣扎肘击到侧脸，他捂着腮帮子正要发作，就听见Peter牙齿咬得格格响。  
“不许⋯不许用碰过别人的手摸我！”  
这次是真反抗，Tony怀疑他的小胳膊都快破皮了，暗暗指示机器手臂把他身体翻转正对自己。  
短暂的晕眩过后，Peter脸红红眼红红嘴唇红红地梗着脖子，不看Tony。  
“如果你指的是人类，”男人的脸色瞬间变好，“Honey，我已经快三年没碰过别人了。”  
“骗人！昨天你和Miss Potts⋯”凭直觉反驳，话出口后Peter就反悔了。  
“Pepper？”Tony做恍然大悟状，“她昨天找我签字，不小心把隐形眼镜揉掉了，我帮她找了一下。你看见了？”  
Peter尴尬地瞪大眼睛，这就洗白了？嘴张了又张，呃呃啊啊了半天也没说出个所以然。  
“这家里的主人有两个已经足够了，宝贝。”Tony说着欺身压上。  
Peter臀部略微后移，却红着脸垂下长睫没有挣扎。  
这话说的⋯好像永远只有我们两个人一样。我的确很想那样，他也一样吗？  
“扫兴的话到此结束，下面该进入成年人时间了，乖宝贝。”  
Tony把手伸进Peter的T恤，在雪白的腰际摩挲，享受着男孩的轻颤。  
“放轻松，第一次体验对你今后至关重要。放心全部交给daddy。”  
磁性低哑的嗓音性感迷人，如果说刚才还有心结，现在Peter只剩憧憬期待，心跳声那么大，他在Tony的目光中默默地闭上双眼。  
Peter不知道此时他四肢被缚，抿着嘴长睫颤抖的模样看在Tony眼里，更坚定了他是个抖M的想法，当然因为蜘蛛感应，只能给他来点稍微刺激的，否则他会承受不住的。  
舔舔嘴唇，Tony俯下身去，舔湿了Peter牵出银丝的前端。  
Peter咬牙闷哼了一声，腿部肌肉抽搐了一瞬，双手握拳。  
伴随着轻笑，Tony用他灵活的舌头逼得Peter红透脸扭着屁股左右躲闪，最后含进嘴里伺候。  
小Peter哪里享受过这样天堂般的待遇，没一会就翘臀收紧抬高，全身颤抖。  
了然的男人吐出它的同时轻点自己胸前反应堆，纳米机器人顺着手臂流向男孩性器，在根部环住，输出轻微的震动和电流。  
“哼嗯⋯”突如其来的冰凉让Peter哆嗦着睁开水雾弥漫的双眼，咬着嘴唇的样子清新性感又迷人。  
擦掉他额上薄汗，Tony亲亲他红润的脸。  
“Dad⋯”Peter满眼祈求。  
“你知道怎样让我开心，宝贝。”  
纳米机器人连成片，一点点从下摆向上荡，连带绞碎少年身上的T裇，Peter身上细小的汗毛全部竖了起来。  
“不⋯你⋯唔嗯⋯”腰臀脱离思想控制摆动，Peter的忍耐也达到了极限， “Daddy⋯”  
“Goodbaby！”  
随着纳米机器人的撤离，Peter几乎同时喷射出来。  
闭眼喘息享受着天堂极乐，后续的精液仍在淌出，算时间身体的骚动应该平息了，但敏感的冠状沟以上整个冠部却仍然保持着刺激感，延续着高潮。  
Peter身体持续颤抖，他分明感觉到钳住四肢的金属质感，飘零的半幅碎T裇，捧起自己臀部的手，扎在大腿根和小腹处的胡茬，还有吸吮舔舐自己的⋯让人迷失的唇舌。  
对上Tony眼睛时，Peter迷蒙地流露出深深的爱意，当他终于省悟收起痴迷想转移视线，Tony已经捉住他下巴，把嘴凑过来。  
Peter又羞又囧，咬着唇死命摇头。  
他这副样子激发了男人的控制欲，捏住他的腮帮子就要强吻。  
“不许用舔过小鸡鸡的嘴亲我！”Peter实在受不了吼出来。  
Tony表情茫然，过了2秒突然大笑起来。  
“Dummy，给我漱口水。”  
接过漱口水，Tony一边饶有趣味看着Peter一边慢条斯理地含漱了1分钟，欣赏着他男孩的脸从羞囧到强装镇定，最后忍不住偷偷地瞄自己。  
“Baby，用过漱口水的嘴没问题吧？”Tony顺着他的短发，温柔地靠近。  
“你⋯你到底是谁！”Peter羞得全身都红了，在他的记忆中，Tony从来没有这样含情脉脉地望过他。虽然在梦中见过，但今天⋯这实在太荒唐了！  
“怎么，连daddy都不认识了？”  
Tony的食指从他的侧脸下滑到脖子，沿着胸口一路向下，经过肚脐再画出重新勃起的整个长度。  
“不！他才不喜欢我！”  
对！可恶的Tony明明总是否定我，怎么可能有这种要把我吃下去的眼神！  
“好吧，是daddy的错。看来daddy以后有必要经常和你深-入-交-流。”  
射入窗户的阳光折射进Tony的眼睛，晶莹剔透又深不见底。那里明明只有Peter的影子，却仿佛潜伏着什么猛兽， 随时会扑出来吞噬他。  
“OK，谁告诉你daddy不喜欢你？”  
Tony自然地脱完鞋脱长裤，说着说着就爬上床。  
“你从来不对我笑，不表扬我，还搞了个什么婴儿监护协议监视我！哪里看得出来喜欢我？！”  
“那明明是我的宝贝保护计划。好吧好吧，谁叫你是个未成年的超级英雄，我是在保护你。”Tony终于爬到他上面，拍拍他头顶，“你知道称赞别人对我来说⋯嗯，太难了一点，但是我只是克制自己没有在你面前表扬你而已。”  
“哈啊？”不在我面前算什么称赞！表扬不应该是针对本人的吗？  
“Pete，sweet，I love you，”Tony轻轻亲吻了他的额头，“more than everything.”  
“你⋯”Peter愣愣地任男人蜻蜓点水般轻吻过眉间鼻梁鼻尖，触在唇上。  
Peter抿嘴屏住呼吸，心跳疯狂加速。  
“宝贝张嘴，daddy教你接吻。”  
隔着三厘米的距离，呼吸着对方的味道，不用言说，两人也早迫不及待了。  
半掩的长睫，交缠的鼻息，急促的抽气声和绵密的口水音，流到锁骨集聚的透明涎水，即长又短的五分钟，分开时，两人胸口剧烈起伏。  
男人尺寸惊人的凶器色情的隔着内裤一下下磨蹭着少年淌液的硬热，整个房间充盈荷尔蒙的诱惑气息。  
“宝贝，你愿意全面接管daddy吗？”忍住身体冲动，Tony和他的男孩额头相抵，嗓音又低又甜。  
Peter震惊了。  
直到男人低声诱哄才回神。  
“包括婴儿监护协议吗？”Peter心脏都跳出来了，深深喘息着问。  
“ As you wish，my baby。”Tony亲了他的脸颊。  
“ Really?”Peter渴望地望着Tony确认。  
“Yes．”Tony回答。  
他抗拒不了他的眼神，从以前到现在。  
Peter心满意足地笑起来，眉目弯弯。  
“Friday姐姐，执行续婴儿监护协议。”他说。  
“好的，Peter。”  
话音未落，手腕脚踝上的机械臂褪去，Peter利落地翻身把男人压在下面。  
“你什么时候续写的协议？”Tony有种不太妙的预感，事情似乎脱离了正轨。  
“15岁开始。”Peter轻松扯开他的衬衫，“别废话了。Friday姐姐，把他刚才对我做的重现一遍。”  
纳米机器人重新组成手臂，束缚Tony的四肢。  
“嘿！嘿嘿嘿！不是那样！腿再打开些，向上抬点，我要M形。”Peter镇定自若地指挥，“Dummy，daddy的润滑剂在哪里？谢谢。”  
三分钟内对调的立场让Tony当机立断呼唤Friday结束进程，意外得到了拒绝。  
她说：“Boss您规定Peter安全的优先级高于一切，任何伤害和企图伤害他的人都要接受SI毫不留情的打击，只要他想。此条协议永不可逆。”  
“XXXX！！你是怎么认定危险的？我怎么舍得伤害他！”Tony为自己造出这么尽职尽责的AI无语。  
感情这个陷阱是自己造的，本人还毫无知觉主动往下跳？  
“经过主脑计算，您刚刚试图强暴Peter，boss。”Friday平静地回答。  
What？！Kidding me？  
在Tony气得头昏眼花的时候，Peter已经冷静地打开了润滑剂，撕裂Tony的内裤挤进去。  
突如其来的冰冷让Tony打了个寒颤，他难以置信的望着Peter。  
“ I love you daddy.”他的男孩用无比真诚的眼神望着他，手指塞进了他紧闭的后穴。  
“XXXX！”  
冰凉的液体激得Tony收缩腹肌，缩紧臀大肌，使劲往上逃脱，“你小子到底想干什么？！”  
“上你。”Peter含住他耳垂，现学现卖。  
“我是你daddy！”Tony怒火中烧，血压疾速升高。  
“并不妨碍我爱你。”他在他耳边低声诉说，“我们可以永远在一起。”  
一手压上Tony小腹，另手轻轻浅浅地开拓他的紧穴，Peter俯身激动地深吻着他从小崇拜爱慕的他，喘息着扫荡他口腔每一寸甜蜜，搅动的水声不停，吞咽不及的口水顺着Tony无法合拢的嘴唇流下。  
明明没有任何经验的小孩子，却因蜘蛛感应灵敏到极致，只一次全身亲吻就摸清了Tony所有的性感带，在他耳后胸前大腿内侧或亲或摸，不知不觉间，Tony穴口适应了吞咽，啧啧有声地贪婪收缩，已经容得下两根手指。  
全身上下都被伺候周全，Tony的反抗意识越来越弱，他咬咬牙打了个响指，纳米机器人迅速武装上他的身体化做战衣。  
Peter眼疾手快抢先一步握住Tony高高翘起的凶器，同时启动自己的Iron Spider战衣，排斥的力成功阻止了mark85的胯下合拢。  
此刻的Tony宛若穿了高级的联体开裆裤，他皱着眉咬牙骂了句脏话。  
还好不用正脸面对那小子了！否则万一被X得浪叫或哭泣该多丢人！  
再也没有人能阻止Peter。他在男人体内开拓的手指被战衣武装后，如丝顺滑且增加了低频震荡，触碰到前列腺位，Tony没忍住发出销魂蚀骨的叫声。  
Peter挑高右眉，掌握男人凶器的左手也加上脉冲输出，果然Tony整个人都弹跳起来，性感的呼吸声隔着面罩都清晰可闻。  
大约十分钟功夫，Tony终于咬牙闷哼着射出，白液喷溅上暗色的Iron Spider战衣情色满满。  
来不及感慨，趁他高潮全身放松的那一刻，Peter唤Friday把他摆成后背位，迅速亲了亲他的翘臀，解开武装，一举挺进他体内，合二为一。  
Tony比想象中更火热而紧窒，连无力的颤抖都引诱着Peter挺进征伐。  
无数次只能望着他昂首远去的高大背影，窄臀长腿的完美印象不可磨灭。  
曾经我最向往的成年礼物，现在就在我手中！像梦一样。  
这个认知让Peter完全无法冷静，一流的身体素质在心理暗示的加持中显露无疑。  
次次擦着敏感点插入激得Tony不停颤抖，如果不是手脚被迫固定，他早就逃掉或瘫软，而不是承受着他男孩的密集进犯，头皮发麻身体滚烫绵软，只有承受凶器的狭谷酥痒麻爽，口中生病似的止不住呻吟。  
Peter渐渐从横冲直撞中找到了规律。抑制住渴望更深更重进入Tony的欲望，在他收紧时进入，放松时后撤再顶弄前列腺，果然激出Tony夹杂泣音的连声浪叫。  
这简直是最佳赞美，Peter如法炮制，很快逼的Tony穴口翕张内壁抽搐，他尖叫着猛烈挣扎，压迫得体内的小Peter如临仙境，更发狂般用尽全力高频大幅抽插。  
长绒棉吸水能力优异，也还是被Tony哭泣着射湿了一片又一片。  
他体内强烈持续收缩，吸吮着Peter头皮发麻，整个背脊的汗毛全竖了起来。这个初生牛犊再也控不住精关，叹息着全部交待出去。  
趁着倾泄而出的顺滑，仍然坚挺的Peter顶着无上的高潮继续埋头苦干，强攻前列腺位，生生把他最爱的daddy做晕过去。  
“叫你穿战衣！”不知道我多嫉妒那些纳米机器人！每次它们在你的曲线上起伏，我早看它们不顺眼了！  
年轻人在Friday小姐姐的帮助下为他全身潮红的亲爱的daddy清洁小穴时，被吸得没忍住又来了一发就不表了。  
总之第二天早上Tony醒来时，后面依然含着他男孩硬挺的东西。  
羞耻愤怒屈辱一齐涌上心头，他武装上掌心炮。  
哪知他的小东西直接把手给抓到自己胸口，还特地对准了心脏，下面依然动个不停。  
“Daddy⋯daddy⋯Tony！”  
X的！用那么软萌的眼神，可爱的小声音诱惑我，下面的小鞭子毫不留情肆意伐鞑，这是要逆天啊！  
“Daddy你在怕什么？反正我就是个抖M～”  
拜托，别再用你那骗人的脸说这种话了⋯鬼都不信！  
抖M？根本就是个惯会演戏装乖的抖S！我眼多瞎才会觉得你是个抖M！  
再次被压着做到腰酸腿疼胳膊都抬不起来，眼皮沉重喉咙沙哑，Tony终于明白自己招惹了什么怪物。  
雨住云收后，Peter乖巧地躺在Tony旁边，如愿永远睡在以前最向往的地方。  
你是我的挚爱，我的骄傲。此生我都会陪伴你保护你，如果有来生，我一定排除艰难险阻，再次站到你身旁。  
我保证，以后你只会回忆孤独。


End file.
